


Similarities and the Hate-Mail

by TitanFodder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything between the two went well... Until Ed found out that Eren can regenerate his limbs. One-shot, no pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities and the Hate-Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I wrote in like five minutes, I hope you enjoy.

“I can’t believe we have so much in common!” Eren strutted down the street with his newfound friend Edward. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. It’s almost as if we lived the same life.” Ed smiled. “Both of us had asshole ditching fathers, mothers with side pony-tails that died~ It’s strange. But I bet you didn’t lose an arm and a leg!” Ed whipped his jacket off to show the other his auto-mail.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Yes I did, but they regenerated!”

Edward scowled at the other, a little more than pissed. 

Eren just gave him an innocent look. “… What? We both lost an arm and a leg, that’s a similarity…”

“… You’re dead to me.” Ed frowned and walked away.


End file.
